


Heat

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Stages of Love-- Kirk/McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stages of Love-- five natural disasters. This one: volcanic eruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

"How can you be so _calm?"_ McCoy asked, as the lava surrounded the small island-- McCoy suspected it had once been a mountain-- they'd taken refuge on. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Don't worry," Kirk said, grinning the manic grin he saved for mortal peril. "It's under control."

"Under control? _Under control?_ Did you not notice the _lava flow_ at our feet?"

Kirk happily punched a few buttons on his communicator. "We'll be back in range any minute now."

"Any minute now," McCoy repeated. The lava was very bright, very red, and moving very quickly. McCoy's face was hot; they'd have first-degree burns by now, at least, and that wasn't counting the likelihood of asphixiation....

"Mr. Scott," Kirk shouted cheerfully into the communicator, "two to beam up-- yes, yes--"

McCoy heard _lookin' everywhere for ya_ just before the transporter engaged.


End file.
